Crazy
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: CxN. Spin-off of Forgotten. “How did you and mommy meet?” He stared blankly at her. She was about to go out when suddenly, she was halted by his voice, “Why are you walking away? Don’t you want to hear the answer?"
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Crazy**

**By io sono mi-cchi

* * *

**

-**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of it's characters. I do this for fun so for those who want to sue me, back off!

-Spin-off of _Forgotten_; CxN pairing (My first time to write for the pair xD) It was a sudden random idea… xD Enjoy~

**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**

"How did your mother meet your father?" a friend asked Yuri Hikarigaoka.

After the teacher announced the subject for their English essay, family, the class had been talking about it. That was one question she hadn't asked her father. Her father would say snippets about her mother, but the whole story... well, he hadn't told her. If he ever did, she had forgotten about it.

When she got home, she immediately rushed to her father's study. "Daddy!" she exclaimed as she swung the door open, "Can I ask you a question?"

Nozoumo lowered the paper in his hands to see his daughter. He drew a small smile and asked her, "What is it?"

_Silence._

"How did you and mommy meet?" she finally asked.

He stared blankly at her. After almost a minute she lowered her gaze and frowned inwardly. She was about to go out when suddenly, she was halted by his voice, "Why are you walking away? Don't you want to hear the answer?"

She gave her father a wide grin and made the excuse, "I was just closing the door."

* * *

He asked, "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning, when you first met mommy," she replied, all her attention focused on him. She clicked the record button of the recording device. She was too lazy to write, and she wanted to listen without worrying that she'd forget a word.

"Well, we first met during junior high," he began narrating, "I just came from France. Since I came from an exclusive boarding school, I was really eager to go to school. I would have a so-called normal school life. Being a Frenchman, I treated the girls too well and the guys were… well, guys. I didn't really mind your mother back then. She was, well, obsessed with your Uncle Kanata. On the other hand, I was obsessed to crush him since he was the most popular among the ladies, the perfect kid in class. I even chased your Aunt Miyu since she was his greatest weakness. From then on, we were accomplices. The agreement was always: 'I take Miyu. You take Kanata.' We were really foolish back then. I can even remember our first plan…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Chris, this is Nozoumo, copy."_

"_Nozoumo, this is Chris, over."_

_-pause-_

Yuri remarked, pausing her father's story-telling, "Walkie-talkies? Aren't those for kids?"

"Yes… I told you we were foolish," her father said, oppressing the urge to laugh at the memory.

-_continue_-

_Christine informed, "Target 1, Kanata-kun is one meter radius away from Target 2, Miyu-chan."_

_Nozoumo corrected, "Idiot, it's only two feet."_

"_What!? I cannot allow that." And she starts her soliloquy._

"'_Kanata-kun, wait for me, my love~'_

'_Hahaha! Catch me if you can.'_

_Then, she gets a grip of his hand but she accidentally tripped. Kanata-kun would catch her but they fell on the floor with her on top of him._

'_I'm sorry, Kanata.'_

'_I don't mind, Miyu. As long as it is you…'_

_And then they kiss and elope and soon church bells would be ringing. ARGGGH! That makes me SO outrageous!" _

_-end of flashback-_

"She usually does her one-person dramas whenever someone comes near him or attempt touching him," he informed, "Good thing, Miyu-chan had survived being her friend and rival. There was one notable plan too. It was ingenious yet insensitive. It almost succeeded."

"Almost?" her tone was dripping with curiosity.

Nozoumo affirmed, "Yes, but we were also the ones who 'repaired' it..."

_~Flashback~_

"_Let's write Kanata-kun a letter saying that Miyu-chan doesn't want to be with him anymore. Same goes with Miyu-chan," she suggested. She was about to get a piece of paper and a pen; suddenly, Nozoumo halted her. "Isn't it a bit harsh?"he asked._

"_Our goal will be nothing if we don't hurt them," Christine answered, sticking to what she wanted to happen, "Besides, we've been acting like stooges. Don't you think our little comedy show should bring some drama?"_

_Nozoumo thought Christine was going overboard. They're their friends but they're also rivals. What should they do? While thinking, Christine was already scribbling the notes. _

_The next day, they found Miyu and Kanata away from each other. They probably had read the letters. They looked so glum that even Aya, Nanami, and Santa thought they were suicidal already. Christine and Nozoumo were constantly nagged by their consciences. When they had their lessons, the pink-haired girl passed a note to Nozoumo:_

_**Hey Nozoumo-kun, I think we should apologize and tell the truth. I have this nasty feeling at the pit of my stomach whenever I see them or reminded about that.**_

_**~Christine**_

_Immediately after reading, he scribbled his reply:_

_**I agree with you. You shouldn't have done that. I told you it was harsh. Sometimes, you have to listen to me. **_

_**-Nozoumo**_

_The note was returned to her but she still wrote. What is it this time?_

_**You should have stopped me, stupid! You even helped me write those letters.**_

_**~Christine **_

_She passed it to him. In the inside, he was offended. He wrote back:_

_**If you didn't stick to what you wanted, none of this would have happened!**_

_**-Nozoumo**_

_**RAWR! **__(Then, he drew an ugly monster beside it)_

_She read it and suppressed her supposed-to-be laugh into a soft giggle. She replied:_

_**Your drawing sucks! Hahahaha!! **__(She drew a laughing face) __**What a shame for a pretty face. Let's just apologize!**_

_**~Christine :D**_

_Then, she let out another quiet giggle before passing it to him. When he received the note, he snickered as silent as he could. When he faced the board, he saw that the whole class' gazes were directed to him and Christine. _

"_I saw you passing notes to each other. Is this a prelude to another rendezvous?" the teacher asked, rolling her eyes inwardly._

_The two smiled sheepishly. "I actually asked him about the 2__nd__ problem. I didn't quite get it," Christine lied. The teacher bought it and explained the question again. He mouthed, "Nice going Hanakomachi!"_

_She just gave him a curt nod as a sign of gratitude._

_-end of flashback-_

"I still have the note with me," Nozoumo said as he fished a yellowish paper from his drawer. He gave it to his daughter. As she read it, she laughed and pointed out, "Your monster looks so funny."

Well, he let out a small chuckle and went on, "Yeah… I thought she was right after years had passed. Then, we went to apologize to them. They both laughed at us. They told us that they knew the note wasn't from any of them. They said that it was too dramatic to be Miyu or Kanata. They knew each other too well. They just had a misunderstanding that time but eventually they reconciled. We, on the other hand, wanted to melt instantly due to the embarrassment."

Yuri's stomach grumbled. "Let's pause at this part and continue after dinner. Let's make it fast since you still have things to do, right?" her father said.

The girl just nodded and hit the pause button, and followed her father to the dining room. Man, she didn't notice she was _that_ hungry already. She smiled at the things her father told her. They were really crazy and her curiosity level was rising at this point. _'I so can't wait,'_ she told herself.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Ahhh… I thought I won't have ideas after Forgotten but Crazy here popped out of nowhere. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Crazy? Reviews and ConCrit are very welcome. I better know what's on your mind so review if you want to. I hope you like it. I'll be writing and posting Chapter 2… soon (whenever that is). So that's all folks! _

_[Gosh, I think this fic is so horrible xc]  
_

_Take care!_

_~io sono mi-cchi

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy**

**By io sono mi-cchi

* * *

**

-**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of it's characters.

-Review Reply:

_aznurbangrl, narter11, ufobabylover, '-'Kaori-cchi'-', __-Angel'sbabyblue-__, __swt miyu__, CrushedLove: Thank you very much~ I appreciate your reviews, so here's the 2__nd__ chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After dinner, they went back to Nozoumo's study. He asked her daughter, "Where did I stop again?"

She tried to remember until he told her, "I got it, already. It's after that part when we really wanted to disappear because we were too embarrassed." Yuri simply nodded. She asked, "Why do you have to ask me when you'd answer yourself? You always do that."

He shrugged his shoulder and answered her, "I don't know. I'm just like that." She pushed the record button again, signaling her father to start.

He cleared his throat and continued where he left off, "I told you it was our last plan, right?" She affirmed with a nod. "After a month, we knew we were both engaged. I thought it was just coincidence that we were engaged at the same time."

_-Flashback-_

_A tone made the girls hold back from chatting. It was Christine's phone._

"_I have to answer this call. Please excuse me," she politely said and walked a few feet behind them. She was talking and talking to that person on the phone. Suddenly, she burst out in tears. She flipped her phone and hid it in her bag. Her friends went to comfort her. They asked what was wrong and she told them in incoherent sentences, "I-I'm… en-engaged to someone… I don't know… Kanata-kun…I don't-don't want t-to be married to anyone else… only Kanata-kun." She cried a river that afternoon. She was even excused to the infirmary the whole afternoon. Her friends were very worried. They never thought such time would come. Her obsession was far from gone. It would be very difficult for her. _

_In the evening, Nozoumo met his father at their doorway. "Bonsoir, Papa!" he greeted with a curt hug "Maison bienvenue."_

"_It's good to be home, son," he said. Their butler handled the luggage and so the father and son proceeded to the library._

"_I have something urgent to discuss with you, Nozoumo," his father said, upon closing the door. The said boy sat comfortably on the sofa obliquely across his father's favorite recliner. The older Hikarigaoka helped himself beside his son, which actually shocked Nozoumo. It was _that_ serious. Sitting beside him meant something very important. It's more important than Okame, maybe. _

"_You know that the Hana Group of Companies had been our partners for several years," his father started. Nozoumo nodded. The boy was feeling tensed without knowing why. "Well, I'll just go straight to the point. You're arranged to be married with my business partner's daughter," he let off casually. That tone relaxed Nozoumo. Then, his father's words sunk in. "WHAT!?" he interjected "I'M ENGAGED!" He started rambling about his father's stupidity and nonchalance about the matter. _

"_Anyway, you'll meet her next weekend. I'm sure you'll like her." Those were the words of his father before retiring to bed. Nozoumo felt extremely confused. He went to his own room and called it a day._

_The next day, at school, both of them were very gloomy. Nozoumo hadn't showered the ladies with red roses. Christine, on the other hand, wasn't herself. When the girls were near Kanata, she ignored it and looked outside the window. It was very odd, observed their classmates. Their friends tried to talk to them but they refuse to answer. _

_Dismissal time came. Nozoumo went to the school garden to check the plants for the Gardening Club. He was surprised to see his pink-haired friend staring at the flowers. _

"_Hey," he greeted._

_She looked at him and gave him a curt 'hi'._

_There was silence between them. Nozoumo filled the watering can with water. Then, he gave the flora a refreshing shower. Christine spoke up, out of the blue, "Why is silence so odd?"_

_Nozoumo didn't know why either. "I don't know. Maybe it is because we're not used to it," he answered._

"_Then, why are you odd today?" she asked._

_Nozoumo was caught off guard. Since she was in the same boat as he is, he told her, "The truth is, I just heard that I am engaged to someone I don't know."_

"_Everyone knows I'm engaged too. I guess we're kind of similar, huh?"_

"_Yeah… my father is an asshole."_

"_Same here."_

_Then, they both broke into an uncalled laughter. They were the only ones who understood each other._

_-end-_

"Didn't you know that mommy was the one betrothed to you?" Yuri asked.

"Not yet. I just discovered that she was the girl my dad was talking about when we were in the 25th Anniversary Party," he replied.

_-Flashback-_

_Nozoumo was back to his old self, minus showering roses on Heiomachi. His friends were relieved. They were worried with Christine, though. She was out of character for the past days. Thankfully, after talking with Nozoumo, she regained a part of her old self. She was still facing a big boulder—her obsession towards Kanata._

_The day of the Hikari Corporation's 25__th__ Anniversary Party had come. The blonde boy fixed his cream-colored bowtie. He had accepted his fate. He thinks that he can't do anything but take it. It is fate after all. He entered the hall. It was classy. Men were in their tuxedos, and the women were in elegant dresses. He hated these kinds of parties. He loved the food, the music and the setting, but the people were just too much to take. He grabbed a glass of punch and sat on one of the chairs. His father spotted him and motioned him to come. _

_Nozoumo was surprised to see Christine, dressed in a royal blue dress and her hair tied in an up do. "I want you to meet Christine Hanakomachi, the heiress of the Hana Group of Companies and your soon-to-be wife," his father introduced, "Christine, this is your future husband, Nozoumo Hikarigaoka. He is the heir of Hikari Corporation."_

_Their faces were visible of surprise and shock. "You!?" they exclaimed in unison._

"_It seems they know each other. Isn't it great?" Mr. Hanakomachi said and smiled at Nozoumo's father._

"_Yes. We'll be leaving you for a while," said Mr. Hikarigaoka. Then, they left the two with an awkward air._

_Nozoumo found the silence unbearable, so he started, "So…"_

_Christine echoed hesitantly, trying not to meet his eyes, "So…"_

"_This is so awkward!" he whispered more to himself. Suddenly, Christine stifled a giggle. She heard him, alright._

"_The tension is killing me. We're not going to be married immediately so don't worry," Christine told him as she forced to curve her lips upward. They went to the balcony, overseeing the colorful garden below them and the half moon above them. _

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Christine said as she leaned on the railing. I agreed as I appreciated the view. _

"_Now that you know it's me, do you feel different?" she asked._

"_Yes. I cannot deny that. The fact that you're my friend and suddenly, I learned you're also my fiancée is too much to comprehend. I never even thought of marrying anyone yet," he confessed. She nodded in understanding and said, "You know that I really love Kanata. Then, my father called me up and told me I was engaged to his business partner's son. He was telling that very important news to me in a carefree manner. Who wouldn't break into tears, especially when you love somebody else?"_

_There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, she thought that she said her piece of mind too improperly. She corrected, "Not that I loathe you, but you do get my point, don't you? I'm glad that you weren't a total stranger as I thought."_

_He smiled at her and gave her a curt nod. "I understand you. No one of us wanted this anyway," he said. _

"_Don't you think something good would happen out of this? It is fate, after all. It might be cruel at first, but in the end something incredible would occur. A miracle, maybe?" she wondered._

"_Maybe… we don't know what lies ahead of us. 'Que Sera Sera'" he replied. Then, he sang a part of the song:_

_Que Sera Sera_

_Whatever will be will be_

_The future's not ours to see_

_Que Sera Sera_

_What will be will be_

_Her lips curved upwards into an incredulous smile. "You are so random," she remarked._

"_I know," he said, feigning pride. Then they both laughed at their childishness. _

_-end-_

"After that party, we treated each other like best friends. Maybe it was because we knew only the two of us understand what we're facing," Nozoumo said.

"Didn't your friends suspect anything strange about the two of you? Maybe being too close with each other," the teenage girl asked. Her father replied, "I exactly don't know about that. Maybe it's because we're always together when we were plotting, they didn't mind our closeness. She was always with the girls and I was with my friends."

"When did your engagement happen by the way?" Yuri inquired.

"We were in senior year high school," he answered.

"How about the plotting thing?"

"That was from second year of junior high until our last year in high school."

"Did you hide the fact that you're engaged?"

"Yes. We don't want to be the talk of the school. We were good pretenders, I may say. No one even believed we were engaged for a long time."

"What about mom's obsession towards Uncle Kanata? Was it solved? What did you feel about that?"

"After we knew we were engaged," he said, "I accompanied her to the psychiatrist every weekend. That was her father's wish. He thought that I might have the key to solve her problem because I was her friend."

_-Flashback-_

"_Why are you going with me?" she asked._

"_Your father said so," Nozoumo answered._

"_Do you know where we're going?"_

"_To the psychiatrist."_

"_Why did father have Nozoumo to escort me to something so embarrassing!?" she violently whispered. Since it was quiet, the blonde boy heard that._

"_There's nothing to worry about," he said as he patted her shoulder, "We're friends, right?"_

"_And we're engaged…" she added as-a-matter-of-factly._

"_And that," he acknowledged. "But it's really odd."_

"_We have to get used to that. In the future, we'd be swearing to each other and to God our lives and… love," she trailed off._

_There was a pause for silence._

_She stiffened on her seat, clutching her frilly skirt tightly. "Can we really love each other?" the pink-haired girl asked him, her tears threatening to escape her orbs, "I don't want to regret my life's decision."_

"_We can find a way to make our parents realize that this isn't a good idea," he suggested. _

"_Yes," she agreed, "But how?" She crossed her arms and thought about it._

"_Let's plan something, of course." His smile grew into a Cheshire grin._

_The car stopped in front of the hospital. He went in with her. They were greeted by a lady in a black jacket._

"_Good day," she greeted and motioned us to come into her clinic. We mirrored the gesture. "This must be Nozoumo, your fiancé?" she assumed. The said boy nodded. Christine was still uncomfortable with the titles fiancée and fiancé, even if she was the one who suggested to get used to it. It was odd for her, a high school student, to have an engagement. It was still very hard to get used to._

"_Is it okay for Nozoumo to be around, sensei?" Christine asked as she smoothed her skirt._

"_Is it okay for both of you? One of you may feel awkward or something," the psychiatrist asked._

"_I'll just stay at the back," Nozoumo offered, "She might feel uncomfortable."_

"_Sure."_

_Then, the pink haired girl answered the psychiatrist's questions. From afar, she can hear their conversation a bit. He observed her look. There were unshed tears in her eyes. He heard the psychiatrist say, "If you want to cry, you can freely cry. Tears would not always mean vulnerability. It can mean strength." After a few seconds, she broke in tears. He was hesitating on approaching her since it would mean he's eavesdropping. He restrained himself, but soon he went to her side and scooped her in a warm embrace. The psychiatrist smiled at the two. After the session, the psychiatrist talked to Nozoumo._

"_Is there something wrong, sensei?" he asked._

"_Nothing's wrong," she simply replied._

"_Then, what is it?" the blonde inquired._

"_You're the only one who could help her," she said, "She needs a lot of emotional support, and you're the perfect man for the job. After I had heard of her life story, I traced the cause of her obsession and multiple personalities. Since she was always alone, she developed these disorders. She really needs a companion… and that would be you."_

_He never thought Christine was that sick, in terms of mental health. He frowned at himself, being reminded of the times when his mother or father would spend time with him. He always shunned them away, but here is Christine who wants a friend. Maybe to leave no more regrets, that's what he is ought to do—take care of his fiancée. _

_-end-_

Yuri's eyes were downcast. "I haven't thought that mom was that lonely in her childhood days," she said musingly.

"People never thought she was like that, with her shy yet outgoing nature. She's a difficult person but she's a hidden treasure. She's more than a spoiled rich brat," Nozoumo said. There was a brief silence before he continued, "After that visit from the psychiatrist, I tried to be more of a friend to her. I was her pillar when she has these occasional breakdowns and tantrums. We had a very good friendship. And then…"

_-Flashback-_

_The graduation ceremony has ended and each of them was proudly standing with their diploma at hand. There were a lot of pictures taken. A lot of see you's and good byes and promises to keep in touch. Friends were stuck together, refusing to let go of each other. It was the conclusion of one chapter of their lives, but they were to make another one… work or college. _

"_I got accepted at Tokyo University! I'll be living in a dorm. Isn't it nice?" Nanami excitedly announced._

"_I'm accepted at A University. It's a station away. And then, springtime comes and a new beginning blossoms! Other than academics, love will sprout out somewhere..." The former high school playwright rambled as she was closely getting to complete the plotting her story. _

"_I'm going to this university near Aya's school. Isn't it great!? I'll be able to learn more stuff about archaeology. Maybe in the future, I'd be discovering an ancient animal somewhere," Santa said._

_Everyone talked about their future. They were all jumpy and excited, but at the same time sad. Kanata and Miyu were headed to Tokyo but they weren't in the same university. Nozoumo and Christine were going overseas for their education. Most of them were envious of them, since they didn't have that much money to go to another country for college. After that, the couple and their friends rode the Hanakomachi's limousine to the airport. They were saying their parting words with their parting tears. Then, they went in._

"_Take care, the two of you!" Miyu shouted and waved at them. The two turned and waved back; then, they turned their backs and dragged the luggage behind them._

_After checking in and waiting for their flight, the two boarded the plane headed to Paris, the city of Love and one of the most famous places for art. In that city, they'd be living in one apartment unit as roomies. They were both excited and nervous. It has been awhile since they last visited the city._

"_Aren't you excited?" Nozoumo asked._

"_I am. I'm finally going back there… my mama's hometown. You might want to visit her and grandmamma," she said._

"_Sure…"_

_Then, the flight attendant demonstrated the stuff to be done in case of emergencies. The plane's engine began to roar and it started moving. Nozoumo loved the sound of the engine during take-off. It made adrenaline rush through his veins. He looked at his side and saw the pink-haired girl almost frozen._

"_Hey," he called out softly._

"_Y-yeah?" her lips quivered. Her gaze was fixed on her shoes. There must be something wrong with her._

"_What's up with you?" he asked._

"_I'm… just scared of take-offs. I used to enjoy this since we're like in a roller coaster, but now I want to jump off the plane before it lifts itself a foot high," she confessed without looking at the guy. She looked so cute being nervous. You never see that side of her often._

"_Don't be," he said as he placed his hand over hers, "I'm here."_

_She looked at him and slowly smiled. "Thank you, Nozoumo," she said._

_-end-

* * *

_

_**Author's note: **__So here I am again, at the bottom of the story, blabbering. Sorry If this has been late. Stupid classes. Stupid cough. Ours wasn't suspended but I'm quite thankful for it. There wasn't much traffic. Hahaha! Our teachers were scary, but I think I could live with it. I guess… well, anyway, I still love them. I don't know why, thoughI feel sick these days. I hope I didn't catch A(H1N1). Okay I'll stop now. So what do you think? Tell me, if you like, by writing a review. They're always welcome, even ConCrit. _

_Ja!~_

_God bless, minna-san._


End file.
